<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red and white // candycane by mandizo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312230">red and white // candycane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandizo/pseuds/mandizo'>mandizo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>techno has problems [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Injury, Butcher Army, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Drabble, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hypothermia, One Life, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), only phil and techno are really in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandizo/pseuds/mandizo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they yell at him to get up, to keep trying. but he can't.</p>
<p>"technoblade never dies" ??</p>
<p>is that really true?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>techno has problems [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red and white // candycane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a short one because it's christmas lmao,, decided to just do this ig</p>
<p>just a drabble</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the most part, it was a silent night.</p>
<p>There was the soft howling of the wind, the shaking of the spruce trees around.</p>
<p>It was snowing, and it was beautiful.</p>
<p>So he didn't really remember how he ended up laying in the snow-</p>
<p>-<em>b</em><em>lood splattered on the snow around him-</em></p>
<p>His house where he had peacefully resided was in flames, the smoke of the fire barely visible from where he laid.</p>
<p>What even happened?</p>
<p>How- why was he here?</p>
<p><em>"Attack!" </em>The voices in his head screamed.</p>
<p>But he remembered no such thing.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Home."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Home."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Phil!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Get Phil!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Technohurt!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Phil!"</em>
</p>
<p>They kept screaming, leaving his head aching.</p>
<p>They wanted Phil, he wanted Phil, but he wasn't here.</p>
<p>He coughed, small drops of blood appearing from his mouth.</p>
<p>How did that happen?</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>He briefly remembered a knock on his door and him going to the door expecting Phil.</p>
<p>Instead stood the president of L'manberg, Tubbo.</p>
<p>Behind him stood Quackity, Fundy, and a nervous Ranboo.</p>
<p>The group stood outside his door demanding he hand himself over to face the consequences for his 'war crimes.'</p>
<p>Obviously, he disagreed.</p>
<p>They wanted a public execution.</p>
<p>The voices wanted blood.</p>
<p>He denied both.</p>
<p>There had to be a way to prove that he's changed his ways, denounced violence.</p>
<p>But they wanted him dead. Not that he blamed him.</p>
<p>It was when they decided to attack was when it changed. Blocking only did so much, especially when against four opponents. Eventually, you had to fight back.</p>
<p>And he did.</p>
<p>Tubbo received a possibly fatal wound- a gash across his chest. Another scar to add on top of the starburst one given months earlier.</p>
<p>Only short gashes were given to Fundy and Ranboo-</p>
<p>Quackity-</p>
<p>Quackity ended up using his horse Carl as leverage over him, threatening to kill him if he did anything else. It left Techno with no choice. Carl was everything to him.</p>
<p>They demanded his weapons and armor which he handed over.</p>
<p>Then they led him through the icy wasteland stopping to 'rest' only to stab him with his own sword-</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Stabbed?</p>
<p>Apparently, that <em>did </em>happen. It would explain all the blood.</p>
<p>He glanced down, noticing his bloodied white shirt, torn.</p>
<p>This was real then.</p>
<p>It brought him back to the voices, who were yelling at him, begging for him to get up. They told him the Blood God couldn't die, 'Technoblade Never Dies.'</p>
<p>He hoped that was true. There was no way this was how his story ends.</p>
<p>But it may be.</p>
<p>All of his potions were taken by the group, the totem left in his ender chest by mistake. A mistake that would cost him his life.</p>
<p>So there he laid, head in the snow, a hand clutched to his chest to try and stop the bleeding (though it was of no use). They left him a slow death. They threw a slowness potion on him before they left and the effects were not fading.</p>
<p>Hypothermia would probably get him before he died of blood loss. But in some way that seemed better. It wasn't as painful. He wasn't sure if be deserved such a thing with all that he's done.</p>
<p>With a soft sigh, he let his head drop into powder, far too tired to do much else. Eventually his eyes fell shut, hands falling down, limp.</p>
<p>It all seemed to just... fade away. It was gone.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Philza pushed the bread into the oven, oblivious to the faint flickering of the emerald on his chest.</p>
<p>The blond hummed, a small smile on his face as he gathered the numerous bowls and setting them in the sink. He stuffed the dry ingredients back into the chests before washing his hands, his eyes landing on the necklace briefly before he stopped.</p>
<p>He quickly wiped his hands off and lifted them to where the dull emerald lay. His shaky hand flew to his mouth, choking back a scream.</p>
<p>Techno-</p>
<p>He was- he was fucking dead.</p>
<p>His <em>son </em>was fucking <em>dead!</em></p>
<p>They got to him, <em>killed </em>him.</p>
<p>What kind of father was he?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>After breaking the ankle monitor with his netherite sword, he immediately rushed outside, spreading his dark wings, and flew.</p>
<p>Thousands of blocks were traveled in mere seconds, him reaching speeds he hadn't in ages.</p>
<p>The flight only took 10 minutes if that.</p>
<p>As he neared the area Techno's house resided, he saw the smoke. He saw what remained of the house and the trees ablaze beside it.</p>
<p>Holy shit.</p>
<p>Something seemed to push him away from there. He wouldn't find him there.</p>
<p>Phil looked down to the ground, eyeing any tracks that hadn't been covered in snow-</p>
<p>There was a faint one but pretty visible from the many different footsteps in the snow.</p>
<p>He summoned a lantern from his inventory and lit it with his flint and steel, then followed the trail.</p>
<p>Within five minutes he found him.</p>
<p>Techno's mantle covered him, lightly dusted with snow. His pink hair sat in a messy braid with small patches of red on it.</p>
<p>Gods, Techno-</p>
<p>Phil stumbled, falling to the ground in front of his snow-covered son.</p>
<p>He brought his hand down to the boy's neck, pushing two fingers where the pulse point would be-</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>He was really dead.</p>
<p>Actually.</p>
<p>That was the moment of realization, his son, his <em>little boy</em> was <em>dead.</em></p>
<p>Phil leaned forward, carefully scooping him up, and <em>wep</em>t.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy holidays</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>